


the endless search for a friend

by astrobleme



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fanboy Moon Bin, Fluff, Jooheon is mentioned, Wonho is mentioned, bin is a trash for seventeen and monsta x, bin is an idiot, dongmin is lowkey a trash for monsta x, i cant think of a title im sorry, lmao i suck, mentioned monsta x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobleme/pseuds/astrobleme
Summary: Bin is a fanboy and he needs a friend to rant about Monsta X and/or Seventeen and cry over the aforementioned groups together.





	the endless search for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> hi

Being a trash is what Bin is good at. No, not that type of trash, but as in a trash for Monsta X (and Seventeen, he practically has a Seventeen shrine, along with a Soonyoung shrine. You can’t blame him for having a shrine of the best dancer ever). Even his name says it all.

As a Monbebe, Bin finds it really hard to find another Monbebe in his area. “I can’t believe people are still sleeping on talent. Disappointing,” thought Bin.

He’s been searching for a whole month, sadly luck’s not by his side this month.

“Can you believe that people are still sleeping on talent? How can people sleep on talent, hyung? Are they too blind to see talent? Hear talent? I am disappointed,” ranted Bin.

“Bin, we know you want to have more friends that are a Monbebe or a Carat, but going from one mall to another one is not how you do it you idiot,” Jinwoo said.

Not long after Jinwoo calling Bin an idiot, Bin’s stomach started to growl, asking for the owner to feed it, “I’m really hungry, I’m gonna go to McDonald’s to eat. Any of you wanna tag along?”

Not getting any response from his friends, Bin did not repeat his offer nor what he just said about leaving to buy food. ‘They’ll know that I’m going to the McDonald’s anyways,’ thought Bin as he walks down the streets of South Korea.

He’s so dedicated to find just one person who is a Monbebe or a Carat, he did not even realize he’s already standing in front of McDonald’s cashier.

“Uh sir?” called the cashier; snapping Bin from his thoughts.

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry I was just thinking about life. Uh.. I’ll just have Big Mac.”

The cashier—or Sanha from his tag—started tapping on the screen to input his order, “That would be 4.293 won.”

Bin handed Sanha his money, adding in a “keep the change” since he handed the younger boy 5.000 won.

And as an exchange, Sanha gave Bin his burger.

“Thank you,” said Bin.

Searching for a seat is not as easy as Bin thought, for the place was packed. He almost sat on the floor because it was that packed, until he saw a boy playing with his phone (note that he’s hella cute, Bin didn’t make the rules; no one can fight Bin on this) and what really made him even attracted to the boy is how he has a photocard of Jooheon and Wonho (aka his bias) on the back of his phone.

Not wanting to waste his precious time, Bin started to approach the boy. On the way there, the tall boy had an idea to test if the stranger is an actual Monbebe, so he decided to play an underrated bop, X.

As Bin started to get even closer, the boy suddenly looked up, seemingly searching for something, or someone in particular.

The boy was so busy searching for the person whom played the underrated bop, he didn’t see Bin sitting in front of him.

“Hi. My name is Moon Bin, I see that you’re trying to find something or are you trying to find someone who was playing X?”

“Oh! How did you know about that?” answered the latter.

Bin only chuckled after hearing the boy’s response, sounding a bit like a creep.

“Wait, why are you laughing?”

He suddenly came to epiphany that it was Bin whom played the underrated bop.

“Oh! So it was you whom played it, wasn’t it?”

Bin only nodded as a response since he’s chewing on his Big Mac and talking whilst eating is a big no.

Once Bin finished the piece of his Big Mac and not wanting to confuse the latter, he explained his search and why he suddenly came up to the other boy.

“So not to confuse you and to lighten up the mood since I feel like you think of me as a creep—I’m on a hunt/search for a friend who likes Monsta X or Seventeen like I do, but I have been searching for a whole month yet no one likes them. Like, can you believe that people are still sleeping on talent? Can they not hear talent? Because that’s just sad. And today at 8 o’clock or so, I ranted to my friend, Jinwoo or rat as I would call him; whilst ranting I started to get hungry and of course as an intellectual I am, I chose McDonald’s—wait, let me tell you something here; I went to every mall ever in Seoul because of this search and rat has the decency to call me dumb for doing it, like what the hell rat? I do not deserve that slander, thank you very much. I’m sorry Jinjin, I love you, please forgive me if you ever know about me calling you rat—And back to me choosing McDonald’s for dinner, so like for some reason McDonald’s is packed tonight and I had nowhere else to sit, it was until I saw you playing with your phone, but what really caught my eyes is how cute you are—I mean how you have a photocard of Jooheon and Wonho at the back of your phone, and mind you Wonho is my bias; he is the cutest, sorry I don’t make the rules. And then I had this idea to see if you’re actually a Monbebe or not, so I decided to play X since its a bop and its underrated. And you know what happened next,” told Bin, he was going to tell the latter more about his search and about the latter’s interest, but Jinwoo cut him and told him to go home.

“I didn’t really catch your name, please tell me your name,” plead Bin, “Oh and here’s my phone number, don’t lose it, yeah?”

“My name is Dongmin. Lee Dongmin. Don’t worry, I won’t lose it and thanks for calling me cute,” said Dongmin.

Bin thought that Dongmin wouldn’t really listen to what he was saying and his compliment would go unnoticed, but he was wrong, Dongmin listened to Bin’s rant and sadly for Bin, the compliment was heard by Dongmin.

“I—Call me,” was all Bin said before running away (he sprinted) from Dongmin.

‘He’s kinda cute. And he’s a Monbebe too, so that’s a plus,’ thought Dongmin; a smile plastered on his face.


End file.
